35 in 35
by CrystallicSky
Summary: Thirty-five common fanfic tropes explored in microfic of 35 words each. CHACK


**35 in 35  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown or any of its characters, nor do I make any profit or attempt to with the writing of this or any of my other pieces.**

**Warnings: Language, homosexuality, implications of sexual situations, etc.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

**_Body Swap – _**

Considering his nigh indestructibility, indulgently stroking through silk-soft hair probably shouldn't be the _most_ entertaining thing about all this.

Then again, Chase had been locked in the bathroom for two hours now 'showering,' so… whatever.

**_Sick Fic – _**

Calculating effective dosages for an inhumanly supercharged metabolism was actually pretty easy. Or at least comparatively, to the nightmarish task of trying to convince a pigheadedly stubborn warlord to _stay the fuck in bed, already._

**_Possessed – _**

"You chose poorly."

"I chose _well,_" it laughed with its stolen mouth. "Your pet was easy to take. He's weak!"

"But I'm not." Chase's power crackled around him, threat and promise. "And he _is_ mine."

**_Possessiveness – _**

Jack didn't much care about sex-related bruises. He left it to Chase to care; to proudly revisit the pale purple handprints on his wrists and hips and revel in each mark of ownership he'd left.

**_Road Trip – _**

"No, screw you. Driver picks the music, that's the rule."

Chase rolled his eyes and leaned back in his seat. "Fine. Wake me when your taste improves."

Jack smiled and just kept driving aimlessly west.

**_Unexpected BAMF! – _**

Hannibal's insidious presence had hung over him for _centuries._

And now, effortlessly, he'd been smeared into the floor.

Jack idly polished his ray-gun. "Happy anniversary," he shrugged. "Don't say I never do anything for you."

**_Coming Out – _**

"I think that went…reasonably well."

"What were you expecting?"

"Mockery? 'Of course _Jack_ turns out queer.'"

"If the Xiaolin mock you over this, I'll simply annihilate them."

"…God, you're sweet. I love you."

"It's mutual."

**_Cuddling – _**

Jack figured his spirit-animal as a monkey. Chase might suggest an octopus instead, for how Jack was all curling, clinging limbs that latched on and _wouldn't let go._

Privately, Chase found he didn't particularly object.

**_Time Loop – _**

Since he'd insisted on establishing a code for this exact scenario, Chase was clued in and the cycle broken halfway through Day Two.

Jack never _saw_ Wuya so pissed, but how cliché could you get?

**_Arranged Marriage – _**

"I've made a commitment."

"Some commitment! _'Staying together for the sake of evil.'_"

"Our numbers are small. The Heylin needs strong leadership."

"I'm the better choice now, Chase, _not_ Wuya!"

"Jack—"

"_Consider me._"

"…I will."

**_Kidnapped – _**

"So, Abduction Number Thirty-Five: Who was it this time?"

"No one Heylin," Chase smirked, delighted. "Ordinary mortals."

"..."

"Much easier to scare off, though. You should get held for ransom more often."

"Oh, go screw yourself."

**_Sex Pollen – _**

He was hot, dizzy, it was impossible to think, but Chase's ideas were _brilliant,_ those clothes were _clearly_ a problem.

For a long, foggy while, the only word past his lips was a breathless, "_Yes…_"

**_Kid Fic (Kind Of) – _**

Jack cradled the newborn, suddenly, intensely smitten. "She's _adorable._"

Pointedly, "Calista loves her cub, as well."

Surrendering the fuzzy ball of cuteness was painful, but a mauling from a massive pantheress mommy was probably moreso.

**_Time Travel – _**

Chase sneered. "I _could not_ stoop so low."

The older Spicer admired his own tattoo, Chase's symbol. "Clearly you will," he noted breezily. "I'd lose that hostile attitude soon— snark-fighting with me is a _nightmare._"

**_Mindlink – _**

"I've _trained_ in this. I have _shields_ in place. How are you still so godsdamned _loud_?!"

"Sorry! I can't just turn it off! I really don't just call myself a genius for _kicks,_ you know!"

**_Master/Slave – _**

He found Jack in bed wearing his favorite dress-collar—fine black leather lightly padded and silk-lined for comfort, studded liberally with gold and rubies.

He was holding the leash out in offering.

"Welcome home, master…"

**_Meet the Parents – _**

"Don't be nervous."

"What a stupid thing to suggest."

"No, seriously, there's nothing to worry about. When I said you were Chase Young, mom was practically _giddy._ She'll love you."

"…perhaps I _should_ be concerned."

**_Domestic – _**

There were lips at his shoulder, hands on his hips. "If these pancakes burn, you're a dead man."

"I'd be interested in seeing that," came the amused murmur.

Jack nudged him. "Shoo. Coffee's over there."

**_Rule 63 – _**

"…You're disappointed."

"Kinda? You got all the bouncy curves! I was hoping to at least get to play with something but I've got _nothing_ here."

"Would it console you to 'play' with mine?"

"_Yes, please._"

**_Fake Marriage – _**

Jack swallowed hard, trying to focus. He couldn't afford to be stupid. "Uh…th-this _is_ still fake…isn't it?"

Chase had him trapped against the wall. The lust in his eyes looked pretty real.

"Not anymore."

**_Outside POV – _**

Of course, she noticed them immediately.

An out-couple eating ice cream next to a fountain was _noticeable,_ especially a goth wannabe with a gorgeous babe way out of his league.

But still… they looked happy.

**_Phone Sex – _**

"I regret everything."

"Not simply forcing me to carry around a cell phone?"

"That too."

"I thought you'd appreciate a call to show I was _thinking_ about you."

"Not during Megan's graduation!"

"My mistake."

"Bullshit."

**_Amnesia – _**

"So… you're superhuman and we're married and we live _here._"

"Essentially, yes."

"Did I sell my soul to the devil or something?"

Chase smirked. "No, just made a deal with someone who did."

"What?"

"Nothing."

**_Misunderstanding – _**

Something like panic made him teleport in, confronting the beautiful woman in Jack's lab that Jack was _touching._

"Hey, babe!" Jack greeted. "Just trying out a new polymer on Chameleon-bot; more realistic, don't you think?"

**_Protectiveness – _**

Jack wouldn't admit that he even noticed, much less that it actually _hurt_ him.

Chase glared down anyone who stared anyway, outright baring his fangs at the ones who might've commented.

His Jack was _beautiful._

**_Mpreg – _**

"It's possible."

Jack's laughter stopped. "What?"

"It can be done, with the right spells."

"…you don't…You're not suggesting…"

"Oh, gods _no._ Just correcting your assumption."

"Thank _fuck,_ 'cause we can't nurture for shit."

"Agreed."

**_I Hate You (I Love You) – _**

"You're an annoyance. Only _you_ could manage such a wound in a simple _jump rope contest,_ Spicer!"

But Chase was practically frizzing, rummaging through the cabinets in search of a salve, so Jack just beamed.

**_Pet Names – _**

The first time Jack called Chase 'babe' was totally an accident, for which he immediately expected to be punished.

As it turned out, though, Chase was fine with it—provided nobody else heard it, _ever_.

**_Jealousy – _**

"For fuck's sake, what's your _problem_?!"

"It's unseemly for Heylin to waste time wooing a mere _girl._"

"I like her! Who else would I 'woo'?"

Silence.

"You _can_ do better, Spicer. Aim higher than… _her._"

**_Soulmates – _**

The black smudge on Jack's wrist had been a source of… _frustration,_ growing up.

Chase apologized once, but Jack shrugged him off. If Chase still had his soul, they'd never have met to begin with.

**_Pining – _**

Daydreaming about Chase always had a way of making him feel pathetic, like useless heroines in Victorian novels, wasting away for love.

Knowing his patheticness didn't mean he was anywhere _near_ being able to stop.

**_Fix-It – _**

Omi's visit to the dystopian future he'd created was horrifying: Jack Spicer wasn't _capable_ of such atrocities.

Then again, he knew firsthand the effect partnering with Chase Young could have, so maybe he could be.

**_Jewelry – _**

Chase took blatant advantage of Jack's love of seeing him in gems and ornaments, personally partial to the way he'd use his mouth to tug at the delicate gold chains hanging from his pointed ears.

**_Drunk Fic – _**

Chase hadn't planned on becoming intoxicated, but Jack had somehow gotten him drunk anyway.

If not for the way they'd fallen into bed together later like teenagers, playful and unhesitatingly affectionate, he might've been annoyed.

**_Bickering – _**

"Chase, you _cannot_ be such a prick over this!"

"I am your _overlord_! I can be whatever I want over anything!"

"God, you're _so_ lucky I love you!"

"I'd kill you myself if you didn't!"

**THE END**

**A/N: I'm back! Again! XD**

**As per usual, I've managed to get off my literary ass for the sake of the lovely Silvarbelle, whose birth I'm commemorating with fic because I have no money to buy a gift.**

**Being that she's turning 35 this year, I decided to make that number the theme of my present- 35 common fanfic tropes, and because I've never tried writing microfic before, in 35 words each.**

**_Good god, was it hard to stay within those confines._ I'm coming to realize that I'm a very prolific writer, so paring an idea down that far was _hard!_ Still, I managed to have a lot of fun with it, so hopefully, it'll be the same for you guys reading it. :)**

**Most of these need no explanation, but here's a list of the tropes I used anyway, with addendums to the ones that maybe aren't so clear:**

**_Body Swap_**

**_Sick Fic_**

**_Possessed –_ by a ghost/demon/creature/what-have-you**

**_Possessiveness_**

**_Road Trip_**

**_Unexpected BAMF! –_ 'BAMF' meaning, of course, Bad-Ass MotherFucker**

**_Coming Out –_ as gay and/or as a couple**

**_Cuddling_**

**_Time Loop_**

**_Arranged Marriage –_ Chase and Wuya may not be married in the canon (and thank god), but their relationship gives off a lot of 'marriage of convenience' vibes to me**

**_Kidnapped_**

**_Sex Pollen –_ some kind of unspecified aphrodisiac that induces uncontrollable lust**

**_Kid Fic (Kind Of) –_ normally done with actual children, but something tells me Jack would take better to animal-babies than human ones**

**_Time Travel_**

**_Mindlink_**

**_Master/Slave_**

**_Meet the Parents_**

**_Domestic_**

**_Rule 63 –_ a rule of the internet which states, "For any given male character, there is a female version of that character," basically genderbending/sexswapping**

**_Fake Marriage_**

**_Outside POV_**

**_Phone Sex_**

**_Amnesia_**

**_Misunderstanding_**

**_Protectiveness_**

**_Mpreg – _ male pregnancy**

**_I Hate You (I Love You) – _ saying the former, meaning the latter**

**_Pet Names_**

**_Jealousy_**

**_Soulmates – _ two people meant solely for one another, usually signified in fic by being born with their partner's name on their wrist**

**_Pining_**

**_Fix-It – _ an altered version of unsatisfying events that happened in canon; in this case, when Jack took over the world, he managed to do it _with_ Chase and transcended mortality, so there was no threat of him aging and dying**

**_Jewelry_**

**_Drunk Fic_**

**_Bickering – _ fighting or arguing, but not particularly seriously**

**Anyway, have a great birthday, Silv, and to everyone else, thanks for reading and I hope you liked the fic(s)! :D**


End file.
